The present disclosure relates to powering electrical devices using a universal power socket. More specifically, the embodiments of the disclosure relate to assessing a voltage level for each of a variety of power consuming devices, and delivering power to a power consuming device in communication with the socket at the assessed level.
As technology advances, the number of power consuming devices in the marketplace expands. Examples of power consuming devices include, but are not limited to, light bulbs, mobile telecommunication devices, computers, radios, portable electronic devices, etc. Each device varies in function, and may be designed and configured to operate with different electrical requirements. For example, input voltage requirements may range from 120v AC and 6v DC to 24v DC. These devices operate under electrical power received from a power source, such as a battery or an outlet. To communicate with the outlet, devices utilize a power cord with a distal end having a plug configured to be received by the outlet. Although the plug configuration may be uniform in a jurisdiction, the uniformity may not reflect the power required for the associated device, and, as such, the device may receive more power than is required.